Gunslinger Girl one half
by Talonhunter
Summary: A dark tragic tale about what can go wrong when trouble finds you...1 of two different takes on a Ranma/Gunslinger Girl crossover. now spell checked and rerated


This is one of two different Ranma ½/Gunslinger Girl stories I got recently when I read the latest Manga from ADV (volume 6). please read and review both. which ever one that gets the most reviews will be the one I continue on. If both get enough interest, I may contour both. (just not right away) BTW I don't own either Ranma ½ or Gunslinger Girl, I'm just writing something I hope does justice to both stories...

The class of students stood at the train station platform, waiting for their escort to the hostelry where they would be staying while on their class trip. Suddenly, a motorcycle rider roars into the platform and activates a remote control. The students never knew what hit them.

Jean and Lorenzo watched the surveillance video for the 10th time, or was it the 100th, Jean could not be sure. After so long, the videos of Padania attacks on both the citizens and tourist began to look allot alike. 'So what are we looking for again?' Jean asked.

Lorenzo just let the tone of Jeans' voice slide, this time. " For some reason, this particular group of visiting students was not only targeted, but the Panadia let us know that they had nothing to do with this attack before it began. They had heard from a group who wanted to know where to get enough explosives to destroy the platform with the student group."

'OK, but that still doesn't explain what we are looking for.' said Jean.

" But it does, Jean. The followup investigation shows that there was more than enough explosives at the site to completely destroy the platform and sent the students home in individually marked baggies full of ash. So imagine our surprise when we got there and found this." Lorenzo said and fast forwarded the video to the news footage they seized.

The video showed the area around the students at the rear. All were injured and maimed, but the pocket left radiated out for 15 meters. "All the students and civilians within this zone were relatively unhurt with a notable few. Those outside this zone were instantly killed, but we have their bodies to return to their homes. " Lorenzo explained.

'I see' Said Jean.

"No you don't." Said Lorenzo," See this particular group of students was unique. Ever hear of Furinkin High school or Nermia ward in Tokyo?"

'Nermia ward, why does that sound familiar?' Jean asked.

"There was a young man there we hear of and had made a initial contact with to recruit into the organization. His expertise in hand to hand combat was inc readable. There are also rumors of how he defeated a creature of near godlike powers, with nothing more than his own formidable skills." Lorenzo said.

' And this man was with this group of students?' Jean asked.

"Well, he was suppose to be, but he was also one of these students, here on a cultural exchange holiday." Lorenzo said.

'A student!' Jean exclaimed, 'but that would mean...' he trailed off.

"Yes Jean, the man in question was only 17 years old, and no he wasn't being recruited for the second generation models. He was being recruited for his skills and expertise. After what happened with Triela and Pinocchio, We sent Hilshire to Japan to try and get this boy to help out while Triela was in recovery. Hilshire was due to return this evening but reported that the boy was coming to Italy with his classmates and would be easier to recruit here." Lorenzo said.

'So what went wrong. If this boy was as formidable as you say, how could he let something like this happen?' Jean asked.

"We don't think so. He was here, the immigration and visiting logs at the airport show his arrival with his fellow students, and is verified by video surveillance at the airport. The investigation team feels he either died protecting those nearest to him when the incident occurred, or is out there looking for those responsible for the attack. His file indicates he is more than capable of doing this without getting caught easily." Lorenzo says.

'So who all survived and who is going home.' Jean asked.

"The list of survivors and candidates is in this file, as is the list of potential handlers." Lorenzo said.

Opening the file, Jean saw there were 2 candidates with high priority notices attached, as well as 1 with possible recruitment tags and 1 with a undesirable flag. ' What's with the undesirable flag, I thought the agency didn't make that distinction?' Jean asked.

"Ah, you noticed the file for Kodachi Kuno no doubt. I looked at that one closely myself. Even though she has a 890 on the compatibility scale, there is just too much psychosis in her personal and family history, not to mention social standings." Lorenzo stated.

Briefly looking over the others in the file. He notes the others there. 'This Nabiki Tendo I could see in operations and information, but... Ah I see. Yes I suppose that would work. But what of these other 2 girls. Both Asian decent, but not in the system? How could they not be in the system?' Jean asked.

"Well technically, One of them is, but is listed as a boy in the system, Ukyio Konoji. Her father is somewhat unstable, but all indications are she herself is a excellent candidate. She even scores a 965 on the scale." Lorenzo smiles at that.

'But what about this one,' Jean asked. 'How could she have gotten thru or even been here. Even I know how rare Red headed Asian women are. '

"That one had everybody asking the same question. How does a young Asian woman, undocumented, and obviously A foreigner, end up in a terrorist attack. We have our teams working on that, but if the rumors are to be believed, we have no worries. this is the first candidate to get a perfect compatibility score. Dr. Ziliani even thinks she may have the first ever unmodified frame structure. She is in perfect Physical condition, well except for the fact part of her lungs and heart were damaged in the blast. Bergonzi has her stable with a artificial heart and is working on the lungs now." Lorenzo said.

'So what did you have in mind for these two and who are to be there handlers?' Jean asked.

"Since they are undocumented, we are going to build them as sisters. The tech department has wanted to do something along those lines for a while now., As for their handler, I was thinking of Precilla and if possible, this Nabiki girl. They would complement each other and it would also give us a link to the boy if things start to go bad for him." Lorenzo says.

' I'll notify Precilla right away and have her go with me to recruit this Tendo girl. What about her younger sister, A..connie. Wouldn't she be a better link to the boy?' Jean asked.

"No, even thought she was the boys betrothed, her current state would not allow for it. Even though she is fine physically, her amnesia and temper won't allow for it. Besides, her father wants his 'little girl' back home, and Nabiki already told him she was going to stay for 'Educational' reasons. She Knows we want to talk with her and she was there during the first meeting." Lorenzo said.

'OK then.' said Jean,'I have much work to do then.'

Good luck to you, Ranma Soatome, Wherever you are. Lorenzo thinks as Jean leaves his office.


End file.
